Fame
by giacinta
Summary: The Winchesters run into some old acquaintances they would rather have forgotten about!. One-shot


Fame!

XXXXX

"Dean, I can't believe what I'm seeing," Sam yelped, digging his long bony fingers into his unsuspecting brother.

"Ow, Sam! You've just stopped the circulation in my arm. What the crap is it with you? Unless you've seen a pack of werewolves dancing the can-can on the side-walk, you're gonna pay for ruining my arm." Dean said menacingly.

"Worse! " Sam replied ignoring him. "Look at that billboard, Dean!"

Dean followed his brother's gaze and glanced over at the movie theatre they were passing.

"Son of a multicoloured bitch," Dean mouthed. "I don't believe it!"

X

The billboard carried the legend:-

# The newest block-buster horror film to hit your screens. #

# 'Hell House'. The legend of Mordechai Murdoch.#

# This film is brought to you by Hollywood's newest young rampant film makers,

Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler who also star in the film as the two intrepid ghost-hunters! #

# A visual experience not to be missed. #

X

"Well," Dean grimaced, after overcoming his initial surprise. "Hollywood will go with any old rubbish nowadays. Good job we've got Chuck Norris and Jet-Li to fall back on!"

"Look Dean," Sam continued. "It says the 'rampant film makers' will be present at the opening night this evening. Why don't we go pay them our respects; after watching the film, of course," Sam smirked mischievously. "After all, we lived that hunt ad I'm curious to see just what they came up with."

"You wanna waste a perfectly good night watching a mass of rubbish, Sammy?" Dean frowned unconvinced.

Sam just shrugged.

"Huh! Okay,why not! Anything for my little brother," Dean joked receiving the standard bitch-face from his sibling. "We can stock up with pop corn and liquorice, Sammy; so that's a positive."

X

X

Although Dean had eaten his fill, his mood wasn't of the best as the brothers exited the cinema.

"That's it! I'm gonna go looking for those two douche-bags," Dean spat out as he rounded the corner to the back-stage entrance.

"Oh, come on Dean, it wasn't that bad. I laughed through the whole thing," Sam grinned.

Dean threw him a glance that would have cut glass.

"What crap of a brother are you, anyway?" he accused disparagingly.

"You've got no sense of humour, man," Sam laughed, as Dean barged into the building where he instantly spotted the two 'rampants' surrounded by a little group of reporters.

He strode up and clapped a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Excuse me," he smiled charmingly at the reporters. "Ed, Harry and I have a very important matter to discuss; won't take minute. Thank you for you patience everyone."

He forcibly man-handled the two into the nearest room, while whispering that it was better for them if they went along quietly.

X

"Winchester!" Ed spat out when they were alone. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, interrupting our press conference?"

"Jealous because we made the big time?" Harry broke in, smirking.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you two losers making the big time," Dean hissed, looming over them like a tiger over its helpless victims.

"What I do care about is how you dared to include me and Sam in your little story!" he fumed.

"You two losers should be thanking us for even remembering that you were there. Anyway we changed your names so there's nothing you can do to us," Ed taunted.

"Yeah nothing, Winchester!" Harry echoed

X

"Dick and Sob Wetchester!" Dean scowled. "You made **_us_** out to be the douche-bags while you two played the heroes. I remember things a little different, knuckle-heads!"

Dean threw a furious glance at Sam who was chortling in the back-ground.

He pulled back his shoulders to his full height before planting a heavy hand on each man's shoulder. "If I ever catch you making any more films where we are mentioned in any way, shape or form, I will come back and shoot you both in the mouth," he smiled dangerously.

"You understand?"

Two heads bobbed in relief as Dean threw them back.

"Come on, Sam, we've wasted enough time on these turnip-heads," he jeered as he walked out the door followed by a still chuckling Sam

X

"Just what are you laughing at, dude? You should be as insulted as me for how they made us out," Dean bitched.

But Sam just smirked at him over the top of the Impala.

There was no point in antagonizing his brother for the time being.

He would have plenty of time to bait Dean later about other little bits and pieces that had been dedicated in the film to the 'Wetchesters', and especially to Dick!

X

XXX The enD XXXX

"


End file.
